Attack of the Spinosaurus
This is the scene where our heroes are under attacked by a Spinosaurus in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. Amanda: Ben? Eric? Ben? Paul: Oh, Dr. Grant, are you all right? I'm sorry we had to be so-- Alan Grant: Who hit me? Who hit me? Zander: That would be Cooper. Alan Grant: What are they doing? Paul: They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe. These guys are good. Alan Grant: On this island, there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back on that plane. Will you tell your wife to stop making that noise? That is a very, very bad idea. Paul: Amanda! Amanda: Ben? Paul: Amanda? Honey? Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea. Amanda: What? Rod: He says it's a bad idea! Amanda: What's a bad idea? (Suddenly they hear a loud dinosaur roar in the trees) Paul: What was that? Billy: That's a Tyrannosaurus? Alan Grant: I don't think so. It sounds bigger. Gus: Whatever it is we have to escape. Ed: Good point. (Then we see Tino, Udesky, M.B. Nash, D-Team and their Dinosaurs are running out of the trees) Udesky: We have to leave! Tino Tonitini: We have to leave now! Max Taylor: Get inside the plane now! Paul: What's going on? Tommy: What did you see? Max Taylor: We'll explain later. Just get in the plane! (They run to the plane) Billy: What about the other guy? Udesky: Copper's a professional, he can handle himself! (They hear a roar and 2 gun shots from the trees, as they run inside the plane, and then they about to take off) Amanda: Paul, we can't-- Paul: It's alright. It's alright. We'll circle the island. Nash: Give me a hand, Udesky! (The plane is about to leave, but Cooper runs in front of the way) Cooper: HEY! Stop! Paul: What's he doing?! Alan Grant: That's Cooper! Cooper: Stop! Nash: Come on, get out of the way! You know I can't stop this plane. Sakura Avalon: You have to! He can't be here alone! Kero: Look! (Then a Spinosaurus came out of nowhere and grabs Cooper with it's mouth) Nash: Oh, my God! (Nash lifts the plane up and the plane hits the Spinosaurus' sail) Sci-Twi: Oh no! Udesky: Fuel cut-off! Nash: We're going down! Tino Tonitini: Everyone hold on! (The plane crashes to the forest as it stops between the trees) Dan Kuso: Is everybody alright? Shun Kazami: We're okay. Kero: (Feeling sick) I think I'm gonna...! (About to throw up) Paul: You okay? Udesky: We're okay up here. Everyone just stay put San Juan Approach, Mayday! Nash: Who has the satellite phone? Paul: I do. I got it right here. Udesky: I'm not getting anything. The radio's gone. (Alan opens the door but it gets stuck on the tree and looks down) Alan: We haven't landed yet. Runo Misaki: Now, what do we do? Lady in the Phone: All circuits are busy. Nash: Dang it. Oh, man. (Suddenly the plane shoke) Paul: What was that? (Suddenly the Spinosaurus appears outside of the window) Amanda & Ursula: (Screaming) Paul: Keep still! Keep still! Rex Ancient: What? What is it? Udesky: What is it? Nash: Hold on! Hang on, everyone! (The plane rips off) Dr. Z: Time to back for the Spinosaurus, now! Anything worthless get thrown overboard! (The Spinosaurus attacks them as it grabs Nash with its jaw) Nash: No! No! Help me! (The Spinosaurus grabs Nash outside drops him as he's about to escape, the Spinosaurus steps on Nash and bites his head thus killing him) Human Fluttershy: Oh my. Laura: That's got to hurt. Dan Kuso: Eww! That dinosaur ate him! Meilin Rae: Disgusting! (The Spinosaurus looks at the heroes and lets out a loud roar making the plane shaking) Zander: We're going to fall down! Tino Tonitini: Hang on! (The plane falls down and crashes to the ground as the Spinosaurus rolls it over) Noby: I think I'm gonna hurl. Kero: Me too! (Amanda, Runo and Sakura looks outside the window to see the Spinosaurus is coming by as Amanda, Runo and Sakura runs off) Alan Grant: Mrs. Kirby, come back! Runo Misaki: (Screams) I'm getting out of here! Sakura Avalon: Me too! Dan Kuso: Runo, wait! Li Showron: Get back here, Sakura! It's not safe! Paul: Amanda! Max Taylor: Get back inside! (They get back to the wreck plane as the Spinosaurus rolls back to the heroes, then it uses its bare foot to squeeze the plane) Human Rarity: It's going to crush us! (The Spinosaurus rolls the plane again as it breaks through the plane with its snout trying to eat Tino and everyone else) Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Zoe Drake: You said it! (They run to escape the Spinosaurus, as they escape Dan, Runi, Juile, and Marucho hit the tree) Riruru: Come on, you guys! Spike the Dog: What are you doing?! Max Taylor: There's no time to hit trees, like George of the Jungle, we've got to run! Julie Makimoto: Hey. That tree came out of nowhere! (The Spinosaurus roars) Runo Misaki: JUST RUN!!! (They go through the trees but they are to thick for the Spinosaurus to get through) Sakura Avalon: (Breathing in exhaustion) That was close. Rod: Way to close! - - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes